Presents
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: The annual Springtime Festival is going on but Hinata and Naruto are having problems of their own. Will they find each other on such a fine night?


**A/N: I hope to write more NaruHina fics in the future. They're so cute together! w Just need to have more ideas for them. Q A Q**

**Uzumaki Naruto and ****Hyūga Hinata** are © to Kishimoto Masashi's NARUTO (Shippuuden); Story is © to moi~

* * *

"The greatest gift you can give another person is the purity of your attention." - Richard Moss

Spring.

A time of new births. From newborn children to newborn romances. Everything was blossoming this time of year.

People were rushing around and about the village of Konohagakure, throwing up decorations and setting up booths. The time of the Spring Festival was tomorrow night.

The Spring Festival was a big event in Konoha. Thousands of people from surrounding villages and countries would flock there to celebrate the spring season, enjoying the entertainment and delicious food provided to them. It was a financial benefit for Konoha to have this festival; everybody's happy.

Every villager was required to participate in any possible way. Men would work together to set up the stages and booths, while most women cooked the food and made goods to sell at their booths. Even the village children had pitched in to make origami creations and paper lanterns.

Tsunade, Konoha's current leader, had made sure to put the village ninja to work as well. Shinobi of all ages and ranks pitched in to make decorations, food and even apparel to wear for the festival. Konoha's Rookie 9 shinobi and Team Gai were especially busy.

Under the direction of Nara Shikamaru, the eleven teens were assigned their jobs: Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee and Inuzuka Kiba were to decorate the streets and park, but it soon turned into a competition to see who could finish their side of the village first; Hyuuga Neji Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji and Sai were helping some people set up booths; TenTen, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were spreading flowers and hanging lanterns, though Ino and Sakura were doing more arguing than decorating.

Only one member was absent - Hyuuga Hinata.

Members of the prominent Hyuuga household were busy with their own matters in the village, but 16 year-old Hinata was busy with her own project. She was making a present for Naruto.

Her crush and idol... He meant the world to her. Now was the opportunity when she would show him her true feelings and appreciation through her gitft. She just hoped he would accept it.

It took her the entire month to magically form the silk fabric into a wearable work of art. The kimono was a dark blue with red-orange swirls; the obi sash was a matching reddish-orange shade. Truly beautiful.

Hinata smiled as she looked the kimono over a few times. _It looks perfect!_ Her heart soared at the thought of the blonde boy wearing her homemade creation. _Now just to give it to him... I really hope he loves it..._

"Crap! I've got nothing!"

Naruto furiously fumbled through his drawers and closet, looking for something to wear. He cursed under his breath when he had no luck.

He plopped onto his bed, his head buried in his hands. The hour of the opening ceremony was drawing near and he was going to be late because he had no kimono to wear. Sakura was going to have his head for sure.

To make matters worse, Naruto had asked Hinata to go to the festival with him and planned to give her the small box that had been sitting at his desk for the past week. The heart-filled present he had made for her.

His doorbell rang and Naruto made his way to the front of his apartment. When he opened the door, there stood Hinata in her light purple kimono, her long, purple locks were dressed up in a plain bun. Under her arm was a large box.

"Oh... Hey, Hinata." Naruto tried his best to fake a smile. "Sorry but I can't take you to the festival. I don't have a-"

"Th-That's okay, Naruto-kun!" Hinata blurted. She pushed the box out in front of him, her face becoming a cherry red. "Th-This is f-for you..."

The blonde raised an eyebrow before taking the box and opened it slowly. His look of surprise transformed into a soft, sweet smile and then a goofy grin.

"A kimono! You made this for me?"

Hinata could only manage a weak nod as she tried to lift her head. Naruto laughed as he rushed off into his room to put it on, telling Hinata to stay where she was for a second.

The Hyuuga girl smiled softly as she waited patiently by the door. She was more than ecstatic about Naruto liking the kimono, and she mentally slapped herself for worrying.

In a flash, Naruto dashed out, clad in his new kimono, and shoved the small box from his nightstand into Hinata's delicate hands.

"What's this?" she questioned.

Naruto flashed her another grin. "It's a present for you," he said. "Sakura helped me a bit since I don't know how to make these things. I hope you like it, though..."

She slowly tore the wrapping and opened the box lid. Her lavender eyes widened when she saw a small hair ornament inside. It was light purple and shaped like a lotus blossom with little silk ribbons hanging from it.

A blush tinted Hinata's cheeks as she stared down at the gift, then her eyes found their way to Naruto who smiled at her.

"You like it?"

"It... It's beautiful, Naruto-kun. I love it."

Naruto's heart lifted at her words and he moved closer, lightly kissing her cheek. Hinata blushed at the soft, tender feeling before she smiled and closed her eyes. It was like she was in a fairytale land and she was the beautiful princess, Naruto, her prince.

He pulled away slightly and, with all the courage she mustered, Hinata gently pushed her lips into his. His arms wrapped around her and their kiss became more firm before they pulled away for air.

"We should hurry and go," said Naruto cheerfully. "We don't wanna be late."

Hinata nodded and Naruto offered his arm to her. She accepted it and the two sauntered quietly away from the apartment complex, the stars and moon shining brightly over them.


End file.
